


can’t look away

by risingrainbow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Reunion, Season Seven spoilers, Shadam, Soft Gay Boys, adashi, i don't know the official ship name, i love my gay sons, kinda angsty but it wouldn't be me if it wasn't, shada - Freeform, soft hugs, spoilers adashi, the classic forehead touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingrainbow/pseuds/risingrainbow
Summary: shiro remembers his love.





	can’t look away

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship, mark my words.

The view.  
The view of Earth from the back of the Black Lion was one of the most amazing things Shiro had ever seen.  
[second, of course, to when he’d first seen him, messy helmet hair, oversized glasses, and braces]  
[young shiro, fresh out of the hospital, thought he’d seen an angel]  
He was home, _home_ , **_home_**.  
[the word home reminded him of the flat, with the burning candles and the potted plants that’d been named so meticulously by that same boy with the light brown hair and the dark skin]  
Keith looked up at him, his young eyes filled with hope for the first time in over a month.  
[shiro couldn’t help but think of when he’d proposed that he and his love adopt keith after they were married]  
Shiro smiled down at Keith, ruffling his hair as he did.  
[shiro fell deeper in love when his response was to kiss shiro and say that all he wanted was to start a family with him]  
_“What do you think Iverson is going to say when he sees me piloting Red?”_ Lance said, his voice scratchy through the comms. Shiro heard a small scoff from Keith. Shiro’s smile only grew when he saw the contained anger on Keith’s face and realized how much Keith had grown, from the young cadet who punched a kid on his first day, to a leader who would defend his team to the death.  
[he remembered the first time he felt absolute rage, when iverson found out that his love was gay and rubbed it in his face every flight session. the way his love’s beautiful eyes would tear up haunted him to this day]  
_“I think Iverson is gonna have a heart attack,”_ Pidge’s voice answered. _“He hated you.”_  
_“Still no idea why, I was a model student!”_  
Shiro snorted while Keith rolled his eyes. “Sure, Lance.”  
[the fondness in his voice reminded shiro of lazy days, cuddles under the blankets, where they could hide from the cruel, cruel world]  
“Buckle up everyone, we’re going to break atmosphere soon.”  
Shiro wondered if he’d changed. Did he still prefer his coffee with too much sugar and cream? Was he still a cat person?  
[would he still call him takashi?]  
When he saw the flames clouding Black’s windows, he knew he would receive his answer soon enough.

  
They stepped out of the lions, hands in the air as they watched the Garrison soldiers warily. Shiro eyed the crowd, his eyes searching for that familiar mop of brown hair. Instead, he saw Sam stepping out alongside Iverson. “Lower your weapons, idiots,” Sam demanded.  
[the anger in sam’s eyes reminded shiro of the day sam fought so hard for shiro to go on the kerberos mission]  
[shiro wondered if he'd have fought as hard if he knew what awaited the crew in space]  
The cadets lowered their weapons and Shiro searched again, pleading with whatever higher power that was out there that he would be there, that he hadn't forgotten him.  
[but what if he had?]  
“Dad!” Pidge cried. She ran right into his arms, knocking aside at least five cadets with her bony elbows on her way. Sam embraced her, picking her up as he did.  
[shiro remembered hugging him like that, the way he could pick up his skinny figure with ease and hear his giggles echo against shiro’s chest]  
“You all will need to be thoroughly examined by our doctors, just to make sure you aren't bringing alien bacteria with you,” Iverson snapped.  
Lance hissed as he walked down the ramp of the red lion. Shiro remembered the fake confidence Lance wore like a second skin when they first became Paladins. It was obvious that the confidence Lance had now was hard earned and well deserved. “Problem there, old timer. We kinda have at least five aliens with us right now.”  
Pidge was almost right. Iverson’s face paled and his eyes flew wide. Lance, being Lance, gave him finger guns and ignored Iverson’s drop in professional composure.  
[shiro knew for a fact that he would've loved to see the look on iverson’s face]  
“Does Shiro count?” Keith said, amused. Iverson sputtered and Keith turned to him, a smirk gracing his face. “How's the eye doing?”  
Shiro chuckled. “Okay, okay. We'll be happy to take the examinations as long as we're given your word that Princess Allura, Coran, Romelle, Krolia-”  
“And Cosmo!” Lance cut in. Shiro sighed and shook his head, but he couldn't help but smile. “-And Cosmo. We need your word they won't be harmed or experimented on in any way.”  
“That goes without saying,” Sam answered.

  
The examination rooms were just like Shiro remembered. Clean, bright, and spotless, they appeared to have no germs or stains, but Shiro knew they weren't always this way.  
[he remembered the tight grip on his hand before he’d gone into the first surgery to try and prolong his life, how the worry and the fear in those beautiful brown eyes made shiro pray for the first time, pray that he would never see those gorgeous eyes so full of pain ever again]  
Shiro anxiously kicked his legs back and forth from where he sat on the edge of the table. His prosthetic ached, phantom pains that always arose when Shiro was nervous.  
He snapped to attention when he heard a sharp gasp from the open door, scrambled to his feet when he saw those same eyes, that same messy hair. His heart pounded against his chest as the man in front of him stuttered, eyes filling with tears. Shiro couldn't even think about how much he never wanted to see him cry again; his own eyes were tearing up anyways.  
His chest clenched when the man spoke, his voice crumbling and cracking with every syllable. “T- _Takashi_?”  
[shiro felt himself break a little when he saw a tear fall]  
Shiro didn't think. As soon as he saw the man he still loved, even after those long three years, as soon as he saw him take a step forward, he held out his arms, moving forward as well, and took him into his arms. They slotted together as easily as they had before. Shiro still wrapped his arms around his waist and sighed as he felt his arms around his neck, a hand clenched in his hair. The hand was so tight, it should've hurt, but nothing could hurt more than Shiro's heart when he felt his love sob against his shoulder, when he felt tears go down his shirt. The man pulled away and grabbed Shiro’s face, pressing his forehead to his own. Shiro raised his own hands and gently wiped the tears off of his love’s face, studying those brown eyes, that face that he'd missed so much. He released a small sob of his own and closed his eyes, fully embracing the feeling of holding the man he loved so dearly in his arms.  
“ _Adam_.”


End file.
